The construction of conventional lamp shades is well-known. Typically, replacement of lampshades is required long before the lamp itself is either worn out or must otherwise be replaced. Normally replacement of the lamp shade is due to decorative considerations. Unfortunately, conventional lamp shade design is severely constrained both in size and decorative considerations. Consequently, normal lamp shades are seldom appropriate means for decoration. Also, season or festive considerations may make it desirable to temporarily alter the appearance of lamp shades in order to reflect a desired atmosphere or specific decorative effect.
One arrangement for accomplishing such effects is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,715 to Anderson. The subject arrangement is directed to a conformable covering fabricated from a rectangular cloth which may be fitted over a conventional lamp shade.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,415 to Hyland discloses a universal foldable lamp shade cover that is constructed by a uniformly pleated rectangular sheet of thin, rigid, yet bendable material having a plurality of side-by-side slender elongated panels integrally connected to one another in accordion fashion with a fold line between each panel. The cover is connected to the upper framework and spokes of the lamp shade frame. One version of the clip used to hold the lamp shade cover to the lamp shade has a roughly S-shaped configuration and at least one outer arm of the clip holds material to the middle portion under tension created by the spring-like qualities of the clip itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,807 to Thiel discloses a lamp shade decoration system in which decorative devices are held to a lamp shade by use of pins extending throughout the lamp shade materials. Only the design is discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,118 to Chicckine discloses an earring holder configured as a serpentine rod. Spring action due to holder configuration helps to hold the earring to the ear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,618 to Sawyer discloses a final for a lamp shade, which is screwed onto the stud of a lamp harp. A bail extends upwardly from the base and supports a hook from which an ornament can be suspended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,449 to Musante discloses a decorative supporting hook assembly. The hook member is made of a strip of material having a hook on one end, and a fold near the opposite end. A decorative cover piece overlies the hook member while exposing the hook. The cover piece has a tapered cavity for frictionally receiving the fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,811 to Morrison discloses a weighted pendant used for holding down the edges of tablecloths. The pendant clips on the fabric of the tablecloth without damaging it.
U.S. Pat. No. 558,707 to Aurant discloses a carriage curtain fastener in the form of a hook which is adapted to be secured to the backstay of a carriage-top. The device includes means contained within the curtain for engaging the hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,724 to Pattillo discloses a replaceable ornament with an attaching plate for spectacle frames. The hook-shaped device is maintained under tension inherent to the material of the hook in order to hold decorative materials to the spectacle frame.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 65,703 to Ohm discloses a lamp shade having a decorative frame formed integrally as part of the lamp shade.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 65,374 to Katz discloses a decorative lamp shade having a decorative frame formed integrally as part of the lamp shade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,442 to Mun discloses an electric light socket chain pull device. Ornamental device is held to the pullchain by means of a flexible metallic hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,984 to Hull discloses a combined door bumper and coat hanger having a multiple hook configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,345 to Scherer discloses a candle holder for cakes. One version of the candle holder has a multiple hook configuration used to support candles by virtue of spring tension inherent to the curvature of the material used.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,580 to Menge discloses artistic hooks for supporting curtains on a rod.
As indicated by the aforementioned conventional art, a wide variety of sizes shapes and types of lamp shades exist. Consequently, standard fittings and decorations for lamps are impractical. Rather, only a highly flexible system of lamp decoration would be practical in order to adapt various decorating techniques to a wide variety of different lamp shade, sizes, shapes and fabrics.
None of the aforementioned examples of conventional art provides a flexible, system in which lamp shades can be easily and temporarily decorated in a variety of fashions while avoiding damage to the lamp shade itself while still maintaining the appearance of a permanent lamp shade design.